<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【龙卡】以牙还牙 by JiangDu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067138">【龙卡】以牙还牙</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiangDu/pseuds/JiangDu'>JiangDu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sky光遇</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:29:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiangDu/pseuds/JiangDu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>龙卡</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【龙卡】以牙还牙</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我也抓住你了”龙骨的手掌轻柔而又不容挣脱的摁在卡卡西的后颈，拇指暧昧地摩擦着骨节的突起处，磁性的低音里含带着游刃有余的笑意<br/>
可惜卡卡西无心细品，青年软绵绵的俯趴在洁白被褥上，被方才那阵高潮激的耳朵都在嗡嗡作响，龙骨见他没有反应也并不着急，从背后压着青年偏瘦的身体、咬着卡卡西的后颈像只标记伴侣的雄狮，牙齿叼着皮肉控制在仅有轻微痛感的力度，直到青年的后颈留下一个鲜红的整齐牙印<br/>
卡卡西终于是回过点神，翻过身挣脱龙骨缠绵的拥抱，长腿一蹬没好气的踹了对方一脚<br/>
“不喜欢吗？”龙骨眼疾手快的一把抓住卡卡西还没来得及收回去的纤瘦脚踝，把人顺势拖到了床尾<br/>
卡卡西软绵绵的挣了挣没挣开，索性听天由命的被他捏着脚踝架上了肩，两眼一闭权当眼不见为净，单薄却并不瘦弱的前胸随着呼吸轻微起伏，紧闭的细长眉眼锋利而又轮廓清晰，龙骨的手指停留在青年的眼角，指尖之下就是青年人温热的肌肤<br/>
他微微一滞，想要抽回手去，卡卡西却感受到抚摸在面颊上的温和指尖，顺势一抬手便抓住了青年的手掌<br/>
他睁开了眼睛，二人隔着短短的距离对视，在彼此的眼中看到了一点不一样的东西<br/>
卡卡西手臂一伸一捞、直接将身前的龙骨揽到了眼前，环抱着他宽阔的肩颈咬上男人微凉的嘴唇，一改先前的被动强势的攻城掠池，舌尖与舌尖轻触，紧接着是不容置疑的温软相接，卡卡西的吻没什么技巧，只是单纯至极的缠绵悱恻，龙骨拥着眼前人略窄的肩颈，那一腔热血沸腾气好似随着舌尖相接紧密传递，他转手将卡卡西摁回床铺，一手紧握青年架在自己左肩的脚踝，另一手拨开他的另一条腿径直长驱直入<br/>
粗长阴茎直直挺进来时卡卡西下意识的绷紧了身体，眉头霎时紧锁，也不知是紧张还是习惯又开始咬下嘴唇，然而龙骨并不打算给他喘息的机会，径直深入后又迅速抽离，再度顶入时又轻又快，轻车熟路的碾上深处的敏感点，成功的逼出青年一声低声的喘息<br/>
龙骨居高临下的盯着卡卡西沉溺在情欲中泛起潮红的脸微微笑了，身下动作毫不含糊、面上表情愈发挑衅，长辫甩在身侧，卡卡西挣扎着要抓，被前者不容置疑的捉住手掌十指相扣，龙骨俯下身低声询问道：“舒服吗？”一边说着一边又是一轮令人难以承受的深入<br/>
卡卡西扣紧了龙骨骨节分明的手，连喘息里都带着颤意，他孩子气一般的别过脑袋拒绝回答，眼尾泛着潮红、嘴角被吻到微肿，甚至连胸前的两点乳尖也没被放过，颤巍巍的印着两个毫不留情的牙印<br/>
临近高潮时龙骨握住了卡卡西挺立的阴茎，后者挣扎着喘息道：“放开”他低声道，瞧着快要哭了，“我...”<br/>
“我是谁”龙骨慢条斯理的用大拇指碾磨着龟头，阴茎不怀好意的顶在青年体内最要命的位置反复戳弄，“看着我，卡卡西”<br/>
“...龙骨”卡卡西揽着他的肩，浑身不能承受似得不住打颤，生理性的泪水随着泛红眼眶的闭合顺着侧颊滚落而下，青年靠在龙骨的肩侧，连话音里都带了哭腔：“龙骨！”<br/>
龙骨侧过脸吻在他的鬓角，身下冲刺几下松开了禁锢他的手，卡卡西再也维持不住怀抱龙骨的手，瘫软回床上揪紧了身下的被单紧闭着眼筋挛，白浊沾染同色的被褥，龙骨握着他的跨骨，抽身而出射在穴口处<br/>
二人一时无言，龙骨紧抱着青年微热的身躯，以温和的吻去安抚他尚未平复的心绪，少顷，卡卡西缓慢回过神来，仰着下巴与他交换了一个软绵绵的吻<br/>
“还好吗，”龙骨低声询问道<br/>
卡卡西闭着眼枕在他肩窝，久到龙骨以为他已经睡着，才听到青年朦胧不清的回话：“......很舒服”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>